Hetalia CRACK
by HetalianOtaku
Summary: So... I found this on DA, and decided to do it... I was doing random shit while typing this so random shit happened.


Hi. I stole this from DA~

Canada

Prussia

N. Italy

Japan

S. Italy

Liechtenstein

Hungary

Sweden

Finland

Norway

Poland

Romania

Have you ever read a 5x10 fic?

 **Romano x Norway? Is that a thing even? So, no.**

Do you think 3 is hot? If so, how hot?

 **I think Italy is moe. 2p Ita-chan on the other hand~**

What would happen if 6 got 1 pregnant?

… **How am I supposed to react? I don't even SHIP that! I ship PruCan…**

Do you recall any good fics about 9?

 **Well, there is this one where he fantasizes a perfect Christmas while trapped in Russia's house. It's called "The Death of a Ghost" (Piano Man by Bon Jovi -I think- just came on XD It's Billy Joel idiot.)**

Would 7 and 2 make a good couple?

 **It's called PruHun and I hate it. PruCan is better in my head.**

4x8 or 4x9?

 **NIETHER! 8x9 to create SUFIN~~~!**

What would happen if 7 found 3 and 8 in a secret relationship?

 **I don't think SuIta exists… But she would take smutty pictures.**

Make a summary of at least 20 words of a 2x6 fic.

 **GENTLEMAN BY PSY IS PLAYING IT FITS S. KOREA SO WELL XD- Sorry. Oh! A challenge~ I ACCEPT**

" **Two cousins, (They're cousins right? IDK) destined to have different lives then what was laid before them. (That sounds deep. XD) Will their family tear them apart? (God yes. I can't take this cereal) Or, will an unexpected force named Canada help? Or is death in view?" I didn't take this cereal.**

Is there such a thing as a 4x10 fic?

 **Japan x Norway? I don't think so. But I can make it a thing~**

Suggest a title for a 4x10 hurt/comfort fic

 **Uh… Understanding the Tsundere?**

What kind of plot would you use for a 3x11 fic?

 **Poland just wanted to take Ita-chan shopping. But he touched the curl. Maybe it won't be as boring as Ita thought?**

Number 7 het? Or 9 slash?

 **Let's see. 7 het= AusHun 9 slash= SuFin. 9 slash.**

If you wrote a songfic for 9 what would you chose?

 **Fin? Probably Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. Imma go write it bye!**

If you wrote a 2x3x6 fic, what would your warning be?

 ***WARNING: SMEXY CURL SCENES AND INNOCENT COCK-BLOCKING LIECH.***

What pick up line would 8 use on 5?

" **W'nn' tr' MY m'at b'lls?" (Wanna try MY meat balls?") I felt like it.**

Write a drabble fic for 10x8!

 **ANOTHER CHALLENGE (AH GOD NED WITH NON SPIKEY HAIR HAS ICE'S HAIR!) WARNING! THIS IS A LEMON WAIT FOR THE MOTHERFUCKER I'm PRUSSIA WHEN IT"S OVER**

" **Ughh Sw-Sweden I-I'm gonna-" "I kn'w. M' t'." Norway screams in ecstasy as Sweden's seed spills into him. They both collapse not noticing or caring that Sweden's –large- member is still inside of Norway. They fall asleep almost immediately. Norway wakes up and sees he's in his own bed. He notices that he had a "wet dream". "Again? I should probably clean this up…" but his legs don't move. '** _ **Maybe one day I can muster up the courage to tell him…'**_

 **MOTHERFUCKER I'm PRUSSIA**

 **I feel dirty…**

What would 7 do if she walked in on 2 and 12 having THE SEX?

 **Prussia wouldn't fuck Romania**

 **She would take a picture**

What kind of plot would you use if you wanted 4 to deflower 1?

 **Canada only wanted to know what it's like to have sex; too bad Japan was the only one there.**

Do you read 7 slash?

 **A little HunLiech**

Do you read 3 het?

 **Like, Germany x Fem!Italy**

Do you write or draw 11?

 **Soon!**

Would you write 2/4/5?

 **Prussia/Romano/Japan lemon if Japan was the only guy. I might write this.**

What might 10 scream in a moment of passion?

 **I made sure Nor was 10 for this XD "BUTTER~"**

When was the last time you read a fic about 5?

 **9:04 September 30.**

What is 6's secret kink?

 **This, (AKA FANFICTION) AusSwiss, or ribbons. Because you can't be sure with her.**

Would 11 shag 9? Drunk or sober?

 **No, because Sweden is protective over his wife. But he might do it drunk.**

If 3 and 7 got together, who tops?

 **Hungary. BUT I CAN'T DECIDE! Hungary's manlier, but Italy's Italian…**

"1 and 9 are in a happy relationship until 9 runs off with 4. 1, heartbroken has a hot one night stand with 11 and a brief unhappy affair 12, then follows the wise advice of 5 and finds true love with 2." What would you name this fic ( **THAT I WILL WRITE. It's beautiful** )?

 **THE ONE TRUE PRUCAN FANFICTION. I WANT TO WRITE IT LATER. After I update everything else and bring out two PotterTali- ah. I don't want to spoil the surprise, now do I?**

How would you feel if 7x8 became canon?

 **I wouldn't watch Hetalia anymore and would only watch the episodes before it happened**

Listening to: Birds and Boats by Gregory and the Hawk

Reading: My shitty writing

Watching: Hetalia Character Theme Songs

Playing: Nothing but my vocal chords. (And my violin)

Eating: What is food?

Drink: Sprite


End file.
